The New Adventures of the X-Men
"The New Adventures of the X-Men" is a retelling of the popular "X-Men" comic books series, written by Seth Graystone. Characters X-Men * Wolverine: Byproduct of the Weapon X Project, he has healing factors and a metallic skeleton, with claws. * Cyclops/Polyphemus: A mutant who can shoot uncontrollable eye beams, he has to wear a special visor to control his powers. When he joins X-Calibur at the end of Season Three, he becomes Polyphemus. * Jean Grey: A young telepath, she is being tutored by Professor Xavier to control her powers. Currently Scott's girlfriend. * Rogue: A teenage girl who can drain powers and memories through touch. She was once part of the Brotherhood. * Storm: An African priestess with power over weather, she is a senior member of the X-Men. * Beast: A high school teacher who mutated into a beastly monster. * Shadowcat: A young mutant that can phase through matter. * Nightcrawler: A mutant with a demonic appearance and teleporting powers, he uses a special device to pose as a regular human. * Iceman: A young mutant with cryokinetic powers. * Cable: A mutant from the future, he came to help stop Mr. Sinister and the Phoenix Force. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Major antagonist for most of the series, they later become allies to help stop Apocalypse and X-Calibur. * Magneto: A mutant with power over magnetism, he was once a prisoner at Auschwitz, and also an assistant to Xavier, but he became leader of the Brotherhood later. * Mystique: Magneto's right-hand woman, she is a shapeshifter. * Toad: A teenager that can hop around, stretch out his tongue, and stick to walls, he was a young thief, but has become a soldier of Magneto. * Blob: An overweight wrestler and once carny, he has super-strength. * Mastermind: The organization's brains, he plots most of their plans, and is a manipulative genius. Although he only makes a few appearances in Season Two, he plays a major part in the final battle against Magneto. * Avalanche: A mutant that can manipulate earthquakes. Morlocks A group of deformed mutants, they hide in the sewers. They are antagonists of Season One, but becomes allies of the X-Men in Season Three. * Callisto: A tentacled mutant with a scarred face, she leads the Morlocks. After "The Vaccine" is released, she is de-mutated, and hunted down by her former comrades. * Caliban: The Morlocks' second-in-command, he is muscular and bloodthirsty, always looking for a fight. He can also detect other mutants. * Masque: A hideously deformed mutant, he can shapeshift. * Sunder: A mysterious mutant with super-strength and durability. X-Calibur X-Calibur is a team led by Gambit, they loyally follow "Apocalypse", and all were recruited as "Horsemen of the Apocalypse". They are the main antagonists of Season Three. * Gambit/Death: Leader of X-Calibur, he is an ex-thief and fights for his own agenda. In the finale, he gains the powers of Apocalypse and becomes "Death", but is killed by the X-Men. * Pyro/Sulfur: A mutant with the ability to control fire, he was once friends with Iceman, but betrayed the X-Men and became the second member of X-Calibur. In the end, he renames himself Sulfur. * Colossus: A Russian mutant with super-strength and durability, his body is made of steel. He befriended Kitty, but joined X-Calibur to save his family from Apocalypse. In the end, he is killed by Gambit, AKA "Death". * Angel/Archangel: A rich teenage mutant, he was injected with the Legacy Virus and became "Archangel". * Havok: Cyclops' younger brother, he can shoot beams of energy from his hands. Cyclops also joins the team as its new leader, Polyphemus, when his eyesight is recovered. Order of the Black Phoenix The "Order of the Black Phoenix" is a secret cult of sorts led by Mr. Sinister. In order to gain ultimate power from harnessing the Phoenix Force. They serve as major antagonists. The MRD A group of powerless humans who are against mutant-kind, they captured Leech and forced him to make a "Mutant Vaccine". * Senator Kelly: A regular human who hates mutants, he is a strong opposer of mutant-kind. * Graydon Creed: Illegitimate son of Sabretooth, he opposes mutant-kind, and works hard against them. Sabretooth will stop at nothing to kill him. * Master Mold: Creator of the Sentinels and Kelly's left-hand man, second to only Graydon Creed. * Dr. Trask: One of the heads of the Sentinel Project, he is second-in-command to Master Mold. * NIMROD: Once a doctor with endless info on the Sentinel project, he died of a heart condition, but was reprogrammed into "Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel". Others * Sabretooth: A savage mutant similar to Wolverine, the two have an intense rivalry. * Wendigo: An archaeologist who was cursed by the gods, he became a wolf creature known as Wendigo. * White Queen: A British socialite, she is the heir to a great fortune, but was disowned when she became a mutant. Now acts as a rogue mutant. * Leech: A young boy who can drain the powers of other mutants and electrical appliances, he was captured by the government and used to make a "Mutant Vaccine". Episodes Season One: The Beginning * The X-Men: Logan Howlett is ambushed by Magneto and joins the X-Men as Wolverine. * The Nightcrawler: A demon is spotted in Bayview, and the X-Men encounter Kurt Wagner, the mysterious Nightcrawler. * Pryde of the X-Men: Kitty Pryde's mutant abilities awaken, and she is targeted by the Brotherhood. Jean saves her, and Kitty (now known as "Shadowcat") joins the X-Men. * Beware of Avalanche: A new mutant joins the Brotherhood, and is told to use his earthquakes to destroy the home of Senator Kelly. Nightcrawler and Cyclops defeat Avalanche, whom vows to destroy the X-Men. * Rogues Wolverine abandons the X-Men face a figure from his past, while the X-Men try to convince a new young mutant to join them. * Morlocks, Part 1: A group of underground mutants named the "Morlocks" arise and try to kill all non-mutants in Bayview. Rogue has to master her powers to defeat the Morlocks. * Morlocks, Part 2: Rogue uses her powers on Callisto, and soon becomes obsessed with destroying the humans. * Morlocks, Part 3: The X-Men face off with Rogue, the newest leader of the Morlocks, and a mental showdown between Xavier and Rogue ensues. * Origin X: After defeating Rogue and the Morlocks, Xavier falls into a coma, thinking back to his past. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood plans their final mission. * End Game, Part 1: The Brotherhood attacks the Xavier Institute, with help from Sabretooth and even the Morlocks. Wolverine and Sabretooth battle in the front yard, while Nightcrawler and Toad clash through the nearby forest. Magneto prepares to kill Xavier. * End Game, Part 2: Cyclops fights Blob in the front hall, while Sunder fights Rogue. Caliban tries to keep Jean from saving Xavier, but the two girls defeat their enemies. Magneto faces Rogue and Jean, while Sabretooth falls off of a cliff. Rogue drains Magneto of his powers, but is stuck in his memories. * End Game, Part 3: Rogue learns of Magneto's past and what he did to his children and kills him, while the Brotherhood and Morlocks flee. Rogue leaves the X-Men, and Wolverine leaves in search of Sabretooth. Season Two: Revival * Reunion, Part 1: With Magneto's apparent death, the X-Men unofficially disbanded. Wolverine is chasing down Sabretooth in the Canadian wilderness, Rogue has vanished, and the rest are leading normal lives. Until Mystique and the Brotherhood attacks. * Reunion, Part 2: Mystique kidnaps Xavier, and Cyclops leaves in search of Wolverine, whom is busy battling the demonic Wendigo. * Curse of Wendigo: Cyclops and Wolverine team-up to fight a cursed archaeologist (Paul Cartier), whom has become the cursed Wendigo. The two trap Wendigo in a cave-in, but the beast, with help from Sabretooth, breaks free. * Toad: When Toad and Blob try to take over the Brotherhood with the disappearance of Mystique, a short battle ensues while Cyclops and Wolverine are recovering from Wendigo. * The Mastermind, Part 1: When the Institute seems to burn to the ground, the X-Men are led into a trap formed by Mastermind. When they learn of his powers, will they be able to combat the Master of Illusions? * The Mastermind, Part 2: Jean Grey uses Cerebro and combats with Mastermind on a psychic level. With his defeat, however, the X-Men are swiftly defeated by two new figures. * Spawn of Magneto: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver join the Brotherhood and help them combat the X-Men, and also reveal their master plan: To kill Rogue! * Inhuman Sacrifice, Part 1: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver defeat the members of the Brotherhood and almost kill Mastermind, and the powerless but alive Magneto returns as leader of the Brotherhood. They also start their plan: To drain Rogue's powers, which were stolen from Magneto in "End Game, Part 3", and kill her! The X-Men lead an assault on the Brotherhood's base to save Rogue. * Inhuman Sacrifice, Part 2: Mastermind, beaten and near death, helps Rogue by allowing her to drain his powers, but he dies in the midst of it. She tricks Blob and escapes, while the X-Men battle the Brotherhood. The Scarlet Witch battles Jean Grey, while Wolverine fights Sabretooth (Now part of the Brotherhood alongside Wendigo). Cyclops encounters Wendigo, while Storm fights Mystique. * Inhuman Sacrifice, Part 3: After Mystique torments Storm with images of the past, she is seemingly killed with a blast of lightning. Sabretooth defeats Wolverine in battle finally and steals his signature dog tags, while Scott defeats Wendigo and seemingly breaks the curse. Nightcrawler saves Rogue from being attacked by Toad and defeats him, but Quicksilver appears to challenge him. Magneto completes his machine, when Rogue challenges him to a fight. * Inhuman Sacrifice, Part 4: After defeating their enemies, the X-Men charge Magneto, but he starts to drain Rogue's powers. The X-Men scramble to save Rogue, when a young mutant held prisoner by Magneto appears and destroys the machine. However, Magneto had already stolen his original powers from Rogue, as well as the powers of Mastermind, and flees with his children. This young mutant reveals himself as Havok, Cyclops' little brother. Season Three: Age of Apocalypse * Havok, Part 1: Havok joins the X-Men, while Wolverine decides to track down Sabretooth, and rescue Xavier, on his own. Rogue rejoins the team, and the new group moves out to find and recruit two young mutants. However, the ambitions of a con man lead to a failure in the field. * Havok, Part 2: John, now calling himself Pyro, partners up with Gambit to take on the X-Men. Iceman joins the team, and together, Gambit and Pyro are beaten. However, Havok is recruited as a new member of "X-Calibur", leaving Scott shocked at his brother's betrayal. * For the Motherland: A Russian mutant calling himself Colossus joins X-Calibur, and fights the X-Men. However, Kitty tries to befriend him. In the end, Colossus reluctantly joins X-Calibur, apologizing to Kitty and the X-Men. * An Angel's Duty, Part 1: A young mutant called "Angel" aides the X-Men in saving lives, but refuses to join them. Meanwhile, X-Calibur attempts to recruit him. * An Angel's Duty, Part 2: Kidnapped by X-Calibur, Angel is told he will "Become the first Omega-Human. He who would survive when It came.". He is injected with a mysterious virus and turns into the emotionless "Archangel". * For We Are Many: An odd mutant named Legion appears, and reveals he has kidnapped Xavier after stealing him from Mystique. With his ability to adopt multiple identities with different powers, he is almost impossible to locate. But when Wolverine returns, Legion's time is up. * The Juggernaut: Xavier's step-brother Cain Marko appears as the Juggernaut, and almost kills him, but after his helmet is shattered, Jean assaults his mind. Xavier finally wakes up, and reveals bad news: Apocalypse is coming. * The Age of Apocalypse, Part 1: When Apocalypse awakens, the X-Men learn of the purpose of X-Calibur. With the Morlocks and Brotherhood helping them, the X-Men confront Apocalypse and his Horsemen, X-Calibur. Gambit, now calling himself "Death" (Using powers from Apocalypse), fights Rogue, Avalanche, and Sunder. Colossus faces Blob, Kitty, and Caliban. Pyro fights Iceman, Masque, and Toad. Havok fights Cyclops, Jean, and Storm. Archangel faces Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch. Apocalypse fights Xavier, Callisto, and Magneto. * The Age of Apocalypse, Part 2: The final battle begins, and a duel between Cyclops and Havok ensues in the streets, while Jean and Storm fight off Apocalypse's demon soldiers. When Apocalypse defeats Callisto, Xavier, and Magneto, he appears before Cyclops and grants him control over his powers. Now with Cyclops (Now Polyphemus) leading the Horsemen of Apocalypse. Meanwhile, Colossus starts to have a change of heart. * The Age of Apocalypse, Part 3: Colossus leaves X-Calibur and helps the X-Men fight Polyphemus, but is killed by Death. Rogue absorbs his powers and beats Death half to death. With help from her teammates, Rogue defeats Death, who turns back into Remy LeBeau. Sabretooth arrives and helps Wolverine fight Archangel, whom is shot down by Scarlet Witch. With only Havok, Polyphemus, and Pyro left to protect Apocalypse, how could the X-Men lose? * The Age of Apocalypse, Part 4: Jean enters the mind of Polyphemus and sees what's been told to X-Calibur. Using a power deep inside her, she combats the piece of Apocalypse in his mind. Scott is freed, and a final battle happens between the Summers brothers. Havok is defeated and knocked out, while Iceman finally freezes Pyro solid, defeating him. The X-Men, Brotherhood, and Morlocks all gather together to combat Apocalypse. * The Age of Apocalypse, Part 5: Apocalypse prepares to destroy the world in order to rebuild it in his own image, and the united mutants all attack him. Jean uses Cerebro to fight on even ground with Apocalypse, while Blob, Colossus, and Sunder focus on beating him. When the spirit of Death appears offering power to beat Apocalypse, Wolverine accepts and becomes the new Incarnation of Death. Using his newfound powers, he gravely injures Apocalypse, but is defeated and sent to another dimension. Using her powers, Jean defeats Apocalypse, and he is shot into another dimension, like Wolverine. In the aftermath, the mutants look for their dead and wounded, while Wolverine travels through a damaged, destroyed world. Season Four: The Morlocks, the Vaccine, and the White Queen * After the Apocalypse: With Gambit, Colossus, and Wolverine dead, three of the strongest mutants have died, and the X-Men are severely wounded. Withe Brotherhood and X-Men uniting, the Morlocks have gone into hiding again. Sabretooth, robbed of his final fight with Wolverine, wanders off to die in the wilderness of his homeland. However, a new mutant named Cable has appeared, with a warning of the future. * Cable, Part 1: Cable reveals part of his past, while many new mutants' powers awaken, including those of Emma Frost, now the "White Queen". * Cable, Part 2: Cable warns the team of Mr. Sinister, and sets out to fight him one-on-one. However, the X-Men save him, and he joins the team. * A Higher Breed: It is revealed that Senator Kelly and his new right-hand man, Graydon Creed, have found a "vaccine" to the mutant race. Using the powers of the young captive "Jimmy" (Now called "Leech" by Creed), they play an endless loop of the vaccine painfully curing a young mutant that had runaway from home. The X-Men/Brotherhood splits in two as hey fight over what to do. * Thrill of the Hunt: With Callisto captured by the MRD, she is cured and thrown onto the streets, hunted down by her former comrades. Hiding out with Storm, they are forced to face the Morlocks in a battle, deadlier than ever. Meanwhile, Wolverine finds a familiar figure in the Land of the Dead: The White Ghost. * The Family Creed: Sabretooth, still in the wild, remembers his past when seeing Graydon Creed on a TV at a bar. Now knowing of what his son has done, he has tasked himself with killing Graydon. * Storming the Tower, Part 1: The X-Men learn that the newly reformed Brotherhood is planning to kill Leech using their newest members, Legion and Juggernaut. As Graydon and Kelly arrive at the Mutant Prison, Sabretooth prepares to kill his son. Meanwhile, Cable tells the X-Men of what could happen if all goes wrong. * Storming the Tower, Part 2: Now knowing the stakes, the X-Men all unite and fight the Brotherhood and Morlocks. Using their combined powers, Emma and Jean open a portal and free Wolverine, now Death, back to their world. Wolverine and Sabretooth battle, but Graydon is fatally injured in the crossfire. Sabretooth lunges for the kill, and Wolverine prepares for the end. * Storming the Tower, Part 3: With Graydon now dead, Sabretooth and Wolverine fight to the death, and neither will stop until the other is dismembered and nothing but a shell. Emma betrays Jean and the two engage in a psychic battle, while Xavier battles Magneto. Category:Earth-41296 Category:X-Men Category:TV Series